Keeper of the Demons
by Skydancer8
Summary: Fitz and Sophie never thought the would become Dreamers, masters to the powerful Demons. The fate of the Demons are placed in their hands. Will they survive the war between Keals and Elves? Because the only way to kill a Demon is to kill it's Dreamer.
1. Chapter 1

**First Fanfic. Hope you like it**

* * *

Sophie was laying on her bed. She was to frightened to sleep. To dream the same horrible dream that haunted her at school. The dream that woke her a few hours to early before school. It was to face it or to go to school looking like a skeleton. Sophie sighed as she lay down her head to sleep. Hopefully, it wouldn't be the same nightmare.

Fitz sat up on his bed, reading a thick book. He wasn't brave enough to face the nighmares he had been going through for weeks. He couldn't tell the Council or they would probably hook him to machines or even worse, do a mind break. Fitz shuddered at the thought. He placed down his book and slid his covers up to his head. Somehow, he would have to go through this. Somehow...

The dream was horrifying. Sophie was unable to move as she saw a gruesome war unfold before her. The knives and spears coated in blood. The cries of agony and the wailings of orphans. It was as if Mother earth was screaming out in agony. Sophie scanned the mess, trying to find a clear spot. Her eyes locked on the eyes of a boy. A boy with teal eyes. Fitz...

A voice filled Sophie's mind like echoes in a cave. Wake up... Stop it...Wake up...Stop it...

* * *

Fitz woke up yelling in despair. His hand was wet with either sweat or tears. Fitz never had photographic memory but he could remember things for a longer than normal time. He had seen Sophie in his nightmare. Her face was horrified until they made eye contact. Her mouth shaped his name before he woke up. Fitz glanced at his clock. He had a good two hours before school. Silently, he did his normal getting ready business and crept out of his house. The house was as silent as night. Fitz climbed a nearby tree at his meadow and sat on a thick branch. His usual thinking spot. He would have slept there peacefully if a giant black figure had dropped out of nowhere in front of him.

* * *

Sophie was screaming her lungs out when she woke up. She sat up right into the waiting arms of Edaline. She hugged Sophie tight but Sophie, paralysed by fear made no movement. Edaline conjured a mug of Berly juice and gave it to Sophie. With shaking hands, Sophie took it and drank down thirstily.

"What was it?" Grady said behind Edaline.

"Just a nightmare" Sophie answered shakily.

"You've been having them for weeks. What aren't you telling us?" Edaline said.

"It's nothing, Mummy" Sophie said. Wait, did she say Mummy?

Edaline was thrown aback.

"Sorry" Sophie said." I shouldn't of..."

"It's alright" Grady said, hugging his wife "If you're not telling us, I'll have to mesmer you soon"

With that, he left with his wife. Sophie sighed and stared out her window. The morning breeze brushed her cheeks. It was then a hooded figure landed behind her. Sophie whirled behind and managed to give a small squeal of fright before it was knocked down by a white figure.

* * *

**Fitz POV**

a white figure slammed into it. black figure turned into smoke and fled into the shadows. The white figure turned towards him. A girl a few years older stood before him. Her eyes were similar to his, teal. Her hair was also the same shade of his. In fact, if not for their size, they could be mistaken foe twins.

"Hi," the girl said " I am Saphrina, your Demon"

"Demon?" Fitz echoed in doubt "You don't look like a can you be my Demon?"

"Like this," Saphrina said before turning into a pegasus. Then, she turned in to a 9 tailed fox before turning into her normal self.

"You are my master. Or also known as my Dreamer"

"Wait," Fitz cried "why me?"

"You have been selected as a reincarnation of Kai. I have sworn an oath to him. You name is In a prophecy."

Fitz hugged his knees, close to his chest. Prophecy...

"You're the one who has been giving me nightmares?" He asked

"No, you are a dreamer. What you saw was the future" Saphrina replied.

Fitz wanted to cry so badly. For once, he thought he could live normaly like others. Saphrina had just changed his whole life.

"Who are you?" Fitz asked again.

"I'm your soulmate. There are only two Demons left in this dimension. We were supposed to be extinct." She shook her head "The keals want to kill us. To kill a Demon, you have to kill it's Dreamer."

"You're saying people want to kill me and that thing was a keal?" Fitz cried.

"Yes, and i must always stick with you"

"How?" Fitz almost choked out "I have school and assignments..."

"Here" Saphrina said reaching towards him. Instantly, she became a tattoo that burned on his shoulder. It was the shape of a four leafed clover.

"I can communicate with you using my mind" she thought spoke.

The sun rose and Fitz knew he had to go to school.

"Foxfire is safe. Nothing would hurt me there" he whispered to himself."anything i should accomplish?"

"Yes" Saphrina transmitted "Find my other half. Peter and stay alive. By the way, try to act normal"

"Easier said than done" Fitz murmured.

"I heard that"

* * *

**Sophie POV**

Sophie had heard about things being to fast for your mind but she hadn't experienced it. The white and back figure rolled on top of each other ad fought so fast it seemed like a blur to Sophie.

She only managed to register a few clashes of metal against metal, a sickening crunch of bones, a single scream and a puffing sound as if something had exploded into smoke.

The white figure stood up, brushing of ashes from it's body. Slowly, it looked up. It was a boy no more than 18. His hair was the exact shade as hers and his eyes were brown. Light brown and held a mix of superiority and power in them.

Sophie's legs shook and she pulled out an eyelash. The boy walked towards her, stopping about two steps in front of her. He held out his hand.

"HI, I'm Peter" His tone was normal but his voice was almost a whisper. "Didn't think the Keal's would find you so easily. And fast."

Sophie grabbed his hand and gasped in surprise. His hand felt warm and it sent a cold chill down her spine. It took her a moment to realize he had done something to her.

"What have you done?" Sophie asked and focused her infliction on Peter.

He didn't even flinch. "I Imprinted with you. You are my Dreamer from now on"

"You freaking what?" Sophie asked again.

Peter rolled his eyes and took a step back. He closed his eyes and shape shifted into a wolf and then shifted into a bear before resuming his normal form.

"I am a Demon.I imagine you refer a Demon as some kind of scary monster right?"

Sophie nodded and plucked out another eyelash.

" Well, there are two Demons. Me, Peter and my other half Saphrina. To live, we need a Dreamer. The Dreamer must be a reincarnation of a spiritual and powerful person. I have been sworn to the reincarnation of Gumi. The Dreamer has visions abut what would happen in the future."

Sophie nodded and pretended to be calm when her heart was racing. Peer had appeared of no where and had saved her life. Now, he was telling her she was a Dreamer.

"That thing that i turned to ashes, that was a Keal. They destroyed all of my kind except me and Saphrina. We split to look for our Dreamers"

"So, you are like my guard or something?" Sophie said.

"Or your Soulmate as the stars call it."

"So what should i do?" Peter smiled at her bravery.

"You have gone through much and i hate to put you in danger but..."

Peter lifted his head and glowed brightly. He turned into mist and became a tattoo shaped like a sakura on her shoulder.

"We can still communicate" Peter transmitted.

"Right" Sophie murmured.

The sun went up and Sophie got ready for school.


	2. Chapter 2

**All characters belong to shannon. Enjoy!**

* * *

Darn, Fitz hated being nervous. His hand had the impulse to rake through his hair. A habit from his father, Alden.

"You alright?" Biana asked at the crystals that would bring them to Foxfire. Her eyes were filled with worry and Fitz wished he could just blurt out what had happened to him.

"I'm fine" Fitz lied, plastering a fake smile on his face. "Just a bit shaken from a nightmare." At least that was true.

Fitz closed his eyes to enjoy the warmth as he traveled by light. His feet touched solid ground and he opened his eyes. At the bottem of the crystal platform was Keefe grinning like always. Seriously, that guy was having way o much fun with his life.

"So far so good" Saphrina said to Fitz.

"As long as there are no monsters of some sort" Fitz answered as he stepped of the platform.

Keefe wrapped his arm around Fitz's neck."What luck are we in? Splotching first period and Universe afterwards. Best subjects ever." Keefe stopped abruptly and looked at Fitz in amazement. "Have you already mastered a block for empathy?"

"Dreamers have extraordinary blocking skills" Saphrina said.

"Yeah, Dad helped me master it yesterday" Fitz answered Keefe.

Keefe shrugged and said "Didn't know it was possible"

As Fitz walked with Keefe to PE, he caught sight of Sophie walking with Biana and Dex. She looked normal if it weren't for the alert and caution in her eyes and the twitching in her arm as if she wanted to pluck out an eyelash. Her nervous habit. In fact, she looked like what Fitz imagined he looked like now.

Biana walked up too them. She waved her hand in greeting and looked at Keefe admiringly. Fitz knew her secret crush on him. Just like he knew a girl named Niki who liked him too

"Hi, guys" Sophie said, happily. "Splotching first period. I'm participating too."

"Am i going too get splattered into a wall again cause that is the last thing i would want to happen but the first thing i expect" Fitz replied."Anyway, i hope i can see in the finals"

"Sure" Sophie replied.

Dex looked a tiny bit annoyed but dismissed it.

Together they walked into the splotching arena where the others were waiting.

"Time for the Ultimate Splotching Championship" Sir Caton said. "Sophie will be participating too"

A chorus of groans filled the room. Who wouldn't know Sophie who pushed the splotcher so hard it would knock down anyone.

Sir Caton called Elwin to the arena just in case. His presence didn't make in less frightening.

The splotching game started anyway. Fitz knocked down each competitor one by one. The competitors didn't even scowl. They were probably thinking "It would be much worse with Sophie". Not that Fitz ever broke into their minds except when he had first gotten his Telepathy.

As usual, Fitz was with Sophie in the finals.

"I'll help you" Saphrina told him. Great.

"Ready?" Sir Caton yelled "1, 2 splotch"

Fitz concentrated on the burning that had started on his shoulder and let the burning flow down his arms and out of his fingers and pushed towards the splotcher.

The splotcher exploded and Fitz dodged just in time as his force rebounded. The force was so strong that the wall behind him crumbled leaving a hole.

Sophie managed to dodge it as well. Fitz knew Sohie hadn't done a brain push. They were equal.

* * *

"I didn't do a brain push" Sophie whispered. She struggled to stand up. She had taken strength from Peter and pushed towards Fitz. She had almost screamed as power shot out through her fingertips, afraid she would injure Fitz.

The force rebounded like before. Only stronger and might have resulted injuring, crippling or killing her and Fitz.

The whole arena was silent. Sir Caton's jaw hung open. So were the other student's. Fitz stood up shakily and turned towards Fitz.

"There is something wrong with the boy" Peter said quietly. "Did he do a brain push?"

Sophie rubbed her shoulder and made it look like she had injured it. The burning sensation still left echoes. Fitz did the same. it couldn't be a coincidence.

"Meet me at private sessions" She transmitted.

"Okay" Fitz transmitted back. Wait, he could transmit to her?

Sir Caton was the first to come out of his dazed condition. "That wasn't the first time it happened. Sophie?"

"I didn't do a brain push. I swear" She answered quickly.

"Fitz?"

"Me neither, sir" Fitz replied looking a little dazed himself.

They joined their friends after Sir Caton excused them.

"That was..." Dex started

"Awesome, terrifying, amazing"Keefe put in." You're both equally matched"

Sophie walked to Alchemy in confusement.

What had happened?

"That boy is not normal" Peter declared.

True... But not true. Fitz had always been a normal kid, well, apart from the facts he was smarter and more powerful than normal kids who don't have photographic memory or are a project like she was.

" You're on time"Lady Galvin said, surprised. "Anyway, turn this metal teapot to copper"

As Sophie set to work, she decided to ask Lady Galvin.

"How did Fitz get his Telepathy?" she asked her.

Lady Galvin looked down at her, her eyes becoming misty.

"As you know, he was 13 when it happened. It was recess and he was walking to the dining room with his naughty friend Keefe. I have no idea how they became friends in the first place. He was just passing by me when he stumbled,clutching is head in pain." Lady Galvin shook her head. "Of course, as a teacher, i had to help him. I myself was shocked since it came so soon."

Sophie nodded in understanding. She remembered the pain, the confusion as the voices of people around her echoed in her head. It made it hard to breath and talk.

Lady Galvin continued.

"He kept on groaning and gasping in pain. When i asked him what was wrong, he whispered 'voices' repeatedly to me."

"What happened then?" Sophie said after turning half the teapot to once, Lady Galvin smiled.

"Dame Alina came and told everyone to think about nothing. Fitz started to relax and she declared him a Telepath.

"He must have been proud." Sophie murmured loud enough for her to hear. Instead, she shook her head once more.

"No, he was modest and tried to keep away from the subject as much as possible. He was always the modest and shy type."

Sophie finished her work and passed it on to her teacher.

"Good work. A little uneven but good enough"

Sophie walked to the dining hall for recess before going to Telepathy training where she hoped she would meet Fitz.

"He's a special boy to you, isn't he?" Peter asked.

"Crush"

"No surprise there"

She walked into the dining room where people were gathered to ask her questions.

* * *

Recess was a nightmare. Everyone asked him about what had happened at Splotching. Typically, he didn't answer. Universe was a bit okay.

Okay, Fitz knew he was acting strange in Universe. Not only did he get every location of every star correct, but he had also remembered every name, every constellation and every meaning it has. His teacher had even thought about making him skip level 5.

"Any explanation?" He thought to Saphrina.

"I have all of that committed in memory" She answered.

"Don't make me stand out, please"

"Such a polite young man"

Fitz rolled his eyes and opened the door to Telepathy training. Sophie was there. Lord Tiergan too.

"I heard something happened at Splotching today" He said.

"Yeah" Fitz and Sophie chorused.

"I heard the force you two unleashed was enough to kill" he continued. "I believe you two are keeping something."

Sopie looked at Fitz. Fitz looked at Sophie. It was as if a light bulb had lit in his head. But the idea was too risky.

"You think she has Peter?" He asked.

"Touch her" She whispered back.

"HEY!," lord Tiergan's voice boomed."I know you two are transmitting. I have had enough experience with that"

Fitz wasn't transmitting to Sophie. That only made him more convinced. He stood up just as Sophie did. Hesitantly, they touched each other's hands.

It was as if a camera had flashed in his head. Fitz stumbled back, his hand on his forehead. Dots spotted his vision. Somehow, he knew Sophie felt the same.

"Fitz, release me" Saphrina's voice sounded eager and hopeful.

He touched his shoulder and his hand glowed white. He threw the light in front of him. The light grew back into a teenage girl named Saphrina. In front of her, a boy resembling Sophie stood smiling widely.

"Peter" Saphrina smiled.

"Saphrina" Peter said, grinning from ear to ear.

Fitz felt sorry for Tiergan. He stood there looking pale and shocked as if he had released a ghost instead of a Demon. He walked to Sophie and who was smiling.

"Nice reunion,huh. Peter's you Demon?" he asked.

"Yup, just like Saphrina is yours" she answered.

It would have been sweet if a few Keals hadn't dropped out of the ceiling, holding jagged swords and chained balls.

* * *

Sophie had imagined Keals being some kind of black goblins with fangs. She was way off course. Keals were blood black with maggots crawling all over them. Into their nostrils and out of their mouths. Bandages hung loosely on their arms as if they had just woken up from the dead.

"Sophie!" Fitz yelled, breaking her out of her tranced state.

"Get behind us" Peter and Saphrina whispered. "They can't kill us"

Sophie did he only thing logical. She grabbed Tiergan and went for the door. Just as another bunch of Keals dropped out of the ceiling, blocking the doorway. They were trapped.

"Saphrina?" Fitz cried in panic."Trapped-keals-now!"

Sophie turned around. Peter had turned into a silver lion and was battling the Keals aggressively. Saphrina became a tiger and was battling by his side. Both of them were occupied.

"What to do?"Sophie murmured in panic and glanced around for a weapon.

Keals were advancing on them. Sophie used her infliction on them but they didn't even flinch. They were invincible to Elven powers. The only thing working was her Polygot ability.

"Two beautiful Dreamers in a day" A Keal hissed. "Yummy"

"They wanna eat us" Sophie transmitted to Fitz.

Tiergan held a sword that glinted in the light. Where did it come from?

Probably a gift from the Council. The Keals lunged viciously and Tiergan fought like a professional. Unfortunately, Keals were appearing more faster than Tiergan could kill. A Keal jumped at Fitz.

"SAPHRINA!" Fitz yelled. A blinding light and he was holding a bow and arrow. The feathers on the arrows were silver and glinted like moonlight. Fitz glanced at me, as if saying, 'I don't know what happened but you have to do it to'

"PETER" Sophie cried and she was holding a whip. Power surged through her veins and suddenly, she knew what to do.

She gave a little nod at Fitz and hey attacked. Yes, they were outnumbered but their skills outnumbered the skills of all the Keals combined.

Sophie almost burst into laughter as one by one, the Keals disintegrated into ash on the floor. Her whip curled around ankles and smashed them to the walls and cut them into pieces. In her hand, the whip turned into a dagger.

She threw each one with deadly accuracy and each one hit a target or two. Sophie smiled happily, bursting with energy as she kept on fighting.

* * *

Fitz had never shot an arrow before. Alden had said it was dangerous and could cause death. He was right about the dangerous and death thing because each arrow he shot pierced through a Keal with so much force it would fly straight through it and land in another Keals body.

The bow and arrows seemed right in his hand as if it was made for him. Powered up, he practically ran up half of a wall and back flipped while shooting a keal and landing on another.

The bow and arrows turned into a sword. With surprising speed and stealth, he sliced keals into half and pierced his sword straight through without hesitation. He felt so alive. So full with energy.

The Keals called a retreat and melted into the shadows. Peter and Saphrina morphed back, bloody but unharmed. The sword in Fitz's hand disappeared and so did the dagger in Sophie's.

"What happened?" Fitz asked as Tiergan sat down, shell shocked on a seat. "Where did all of-that come from?"

"Reincarnations of Kai and Gumi. Both of them , same age, 18 and both were killed at the age of 25." Peter said, breathless.

"They had the ability of each element" Saphrina continued. "Water,air,earth,fire,spirit,soul,plants,life,death,animals,lava,light,dark,gem,stone,thunder,clouds,etc..." Peter murmured.

"Yeah, anyway, they seemed invincible until the Keals found their Achilles heel. Kai's mortal place was under his bare foot. Gumi's was at the back of her shin. Two hard places to find"

"What happened" Sophie asked impatiently"How did they die?"

"They argued about who was better." Peter said, shaking his head"Mortals. Always like that."

Saphrina continued "In the argument, they revealed their weakness spot's. The Pitiless one, leader of the Keals heard this from his servants who were eavesdropping. Easy, and arrow shot, one dead"

"I'm Gumi, he's Kai" Sophie asked.

"Yes, do you know your mortal parts?" Peter asked.

Sophie and Fitz nodded. Fitz accidentally poked himself there a few times. It had hurt. It had hurt a lot.

"The Pitiless one would think you had the same spot as your past selves. It's different right?"

Again, they nodded.

"Where is it? I need to know to protect you." Saphrina said.

Fitz and Sophie shared a look. "Transmit" Fitz transmitted.

"Kay." She replied "At my side" she transmitted nad sent a picture of a spot on her side just above the rib cage.

"My back" Fitz transmitted and sent a picture of a spot on his back just above his spine.

"Confirmed" Saphrina said and looked at Tiergan. She nodded to Peter and he blew a set of silver sparkles on Tiergan's face.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell unconscious.

"Memory erased" Peter confirmed. "Won't remember a thing"

"Good" Saphrina said. Both of them held out their hands. Fitz touched Saphrina's hand and she became a tatoo.

"Fight well little one" She thought-spoke.

Sophie and Fitz started to practice Telepathy just as Tiergan woke up.

"Good gracious. Fell asleep. How's the work going?"

* * *

**Wow, super tired. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**All KOTLC Characters belong to Shannon Messenger. **

* * *

Sophie knew everyone had been whispering about them since the splotching incident. But she hadn't known how much. Good thing Biana told her though. She must have been all ears around the school.

"Some think both of you had done a brain push from the force of it." She had said. "Though some thought you both were equally matched."

To be honest, Sophie liked the second version better. Her shoulder still ached from the power she had unleashed. When both she and Fitz had appeared from their Telepathy session, everyone had gone quiet and had stared at them for 2 and a half seconds.

"Next time," She said to Peter, "Don't make me stand out."

"But you already stand out." he replied.

Sophie went into the study hall to talk to Fitz. As she was walking, she caught sight of him and Keefe talking and laughing. Sophie admired how great his acting skills were. The only thing that stood out was the way he was squeezing his books so hard they might pop. Fortunately, no one noticed it.

"Hey," Keefe said as she walked to them. "Fitz said he had homework about Telepathy that he had to do with you."

Sophie nodded, grateful that Fitz had planned everything out.

"Weird though,"Keefe continued. "I thought Telepathy was about using your minds. Nothing to write about." He shrugged and walked off but turned around and said. "Both of you have developed an Empathy block." Then, he walked away without looking back.

"I'm kinda worried about him." Fitz said, watching Keefe disappear into the crowd of prodigies.

"Why?" Sophie asked. "He looks so happy despite his jerky father and evil mother."

"Keefe tends to look up things he doesn't know on his computer." Fitz said, grimly. "I asked Saphrina and she said Empathy blocks can only be mastered after knowing an Empath for at least thirty years."

Oh no... Sophie thought.

* * *

"Let's go to the forest. WE can practice there" Saphrina said in Fitz's head. Both he and Sophie went to the leapmaster and said 'Enchanted Forest, heart of the woods'.

Fitz did not know where they were going. All he knew was that he was swept by the warm glow of light and landed at a field filled with flowers.

"Release me" Saphrina urged. Fitz touched his shoulder and released his Demon. Sophie did the same and Peter appeared, his brown eyes intense.

"You'll train with us" He said, keeping his tone serious. "This is a sacred spot so no monsters of any kind will attack us here."

Fitz and Sophie nodded and yelled their Demons name. Fitz's bow and arrows appeared once more in his hand.

"Saphrina went to train Sophie. That left Peter with Fitz. He did not like the way Sophie's demon was staring him down.

"You think you know how to use those?" Peter gestured towards the bow and arrows.

"Kind of" Fitz answered. "So, how am i-"

"Impatience" Peter said, nodding in approval "Just like Saphrina."

Fitz had enough experience seeing lovesick girls looking at him as if thinking if they should ask him to bed. The way Peter looked at Saphrina, he was in love.

Fitz had the urge to yell **WHY CAN'T YOU SEE YOU LOVE EACH OTHER?**

Peter summoned a line of bamboo trees. "Aim and cut as many as you can."

Fitz drew his bow and aimed. He whispered _jamaicis_ and let the arrow fly. It cut through many bamboo's. It took Fitz a few moments to realize it had become a comet arrow and it gained speed.

Peter looked surprised, then outraged, then calm. He looked at Fitz and pointed his finger towards him.

"Don't use magic yet. Overuse it and you might fade into mist. Permanently."

Fitz shuddered and watched as Peter turned into an eagle and counted the number of bamboo's he had destroyed. When he came back, his face was a mix of amazement and wonder.

"2686" He declared.

ooops...

"Sorry...i-" Fitz started to apologize.

"No need," Peter grinned. "Just like Kai. Well, Kai after a few years of training. That was superb but it's better if you try not to use magic yet"

Fitz nodded as if he understood but he couldn't help but think, I might not be able to do this

He dismissed the thought and watched diverted his attention towards Sophie who was busy whipping a few things Saphrina had thrown high. Wow...

* * *

Practicing using a whip was probably the last thing Sophie expected when Peter had light leaped them to the heart of the woods wherever that was.

Now she was whipping a bunch of random objects with her whip. That would have been impressive if Saphrina hadn't started throwing axes and knives at her.

"What-wait-huh?" Sophie yelped as knives moved in blurs towards her.

_Evestrys_ Sophie whispered while slashing her whip in a crescent in front of her. The knives were hit by a crescent shaped light that her whip produced and disappeared into mist.

"That was unexpected" Saphrina murmured.

She walked towards Sophie and said in her best you-are-younger voice "You are not experienced enough to use magic. Do not use it"

Okay, that gave Sophie the major creeps. She tugged out an eyelash and tried to relax. She turned towards Fitz who was looking at her.

He didn't look frightened nor amazed by her magic. Sophie turned her attention towards a row of endless bamboo. The holes were black and burnt.

Peter walked towards Saphrina and Fitz walked towards Sophie. He locked his gaze on her. Sophie felt her ribs turn to mush. Jeez, did that have to happen?

"So," Fitz said "I guess you used magic"

Sophie nodded.

"Me too" Fitz's face was grim. "Peter said if we over used it we could fade into mist."

"Horrible" Sophie said. "What have we gotten ourselves into?"

Fitz laughed without humor. "A whole lot of mess that involves monsters wanting to kill us and the fate of a species placed in our hands."

Fitz looked at his watch and frowned. "We have to go home soon"

Peter and Saphrina returned after their long talk.

"We'll teach you how to control your magic" Peter said.

"Maybe you should learn to control your cause you both are making us stand out too much" Fitz said, staring them down.

Peter laughed. "Just like Saphrina. You have attitude"

Saphrina frowned and turned into a tattoo on Fitz's arm. Peter did the same for me.

"Let's go home" Peter whispered. Light enveloped Sophie and they were taken away by the heat of the light.

"You like the bad boy type" Peter teased.

"Shut it, Fitz is not a bad boy" Sophie thought.

Peter laughed in her head.

* * *

Fitz smiled as he watched Sophie depart to Havenfield. Both of them now shared an unbreakable bond. A bond that risked both of their lives.

"Hey," Biana yelled, enveloping him in a hug. "I didn't see you at the study hall. Where were you?"

Fitz was prepared. "Went to do some Telepathy training with Sophie" He grinned at the sight of his sister blinking in and out of sight.

"Weird, but sweet" Biana poked him in the sides "do you?"

Fitz punched her lightly on the shoulder. "Don't even think about it"

He ran to his room to dress up and bath.

(I'd better not tell you everything. It's highly personal.)

After he finished, he looked out the window and sighed heavily. Not only would this endanger his life, it would probably ruin his chances of becoming nobility. Not that he cared. What of if being a Dreamer would endanger his family.

"We'll protect them" Saphrina whispered. Fitz nodded.

"Peter's calling me. I'll be back" Saphrina told him. Fitz released Saphrina and watched her disappear into a portal. For some reason, he felt a little unsafe without his Demon.

"It issssss unssssssafe" a couple of voices hissed. Fitz knew the owners before he saw them About a dozen keals stood in his room. Fortunately, his room was wide and he only used middle sized furniture. Unlike Alvar.

"Saphrina" Fitz whispered, in total panic. Then, he remembered she wasn't there.

"We sssssssmell the sssssscent of your bloooood" they hissed. Gah...

"SAPHRINA" Fitz yelled. His sword appeared in his hand. The keals advanced. Fitz slashed his sword in perfect arcs. He felt the rush of energy he felt when he touched his weapons. Unfortunately, the keals had tricks up their sleeves.

The keals doubled each time he sliced one. He was cornered.

Biana chose that time to open the door and say "Dinner's ready"

The keals turned towards her and started advancing on her. The door shut on its own and was permanently locked.

"Dad!" Biana yelled at the top of her lungs. The walls seemed sound proof.

Fitz snapped out of his daze and yelled Sephrone

Fitz felt his body fill with sudden heat. It was burning him from the insides, eager to be released. In one gutteral cry, he released the heat. He managed to see a wall of fire disintegrate the keals just as they jumped on Biana.

Fitz's body felt drained but his love for his sister was more powerful. He ran to Biana who was hyperventilating.

"Wh...wha...what...wa...was...th...that?"she managed to ask. Her teal eyes landed on him. "Y...you're...a...psychokinetic"

Fitz's eyes filled with tears. The keals had hurt one of his family members. That was enough to enrage

him.

"Your fading" Biana said. Fitz looked at himself. He was translucent.

you might fade into mist

Fitz cursed under his breath. Saphrina appeared suddenly. She gasped at Fitz's fading body and ran to him. She quickly made Biana's memory disappear and teleported her to her room.

Fitz felt himself starting to fall sideways but Saphrina caught him just in time. He felt as if he were about to fly out of his body. His senses became dim and he could barely feel his body.

"No more magic" She said to Fitz. Fitz nodded as Saphrina gave him treatment. She forced fed him some kind of dust that filled him with energy. He started to feel his limbs but his chest still felt on fire.

"Fire" Saphrina murmured under her breath. "You gained the ability of fire"

"Is it bad?" Fitz transmitted, too tired to move.

"No," Saphrina assured. "It's just that fire is one of the four primary elements. Air, water earth, fire. It's extremely rare and hard to learn. Kai only managed to summon small flames."

Fitz felt a surge of panic and amazement. He felt the fire in his chest spread and burn. He blacked out.

* * *

**Please Review and donate some ideas. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**All KOTLC characters belong to Shannon. Enjoy!**

* * *

"**What**?" Sophie almost yelled when Fitz told her some very bad news the next day.

"Yes, I summoned fire" He said again. Sophie couldn't quite believe him when he told her the first dozen times. "Biana came in and almost died. I almost died too"

Sophie nodded her head. Fitz had told her how he had become translucent and almost faded into nothing.

"No worries" Sophie said, trying to be positive "Nothing can hurt us at Foxfire"

Fitz snickered a bit and Sophie nudged him in the arm.

"Sorry" He apologized "I was thinking about the time I told you about Foxfire. You said it was some sort of fungus."

Even Sophie couldn't help but laugh at the memory. She barely remembered how clueless she had been when she had first came to the Elvin world.

"We should go" Fitz said walking to the Vackers leap master. He held hands with Sophie. Sophie's hard began to race and Peter laughed in her head.

Shut up She thought

The warmth enveloped her as the light brought her to Foxfire. Unfortunately, Dex,Keefe and Biana were waiting for them with a few kids. Dex glared at their hands. Keefe cracked up and a smile crept up Biana's face. The girls that had a crush on Fitz pursed their lips and the boys who liked Sophie crossed their arms.

Sophie realized a strange hotness beside her. Fitz hand, the one that wasn't holding hers had burst into flame. Thank goodness it was behind him, out of view.

_Fitz_,your hand Sophie transmitted.

Fitz shook his hand slightly and the flame disappeared. They walked of the platform and released their hands.

They walked into the school together. Keefe kept making squishy sounds with his lips and Biana fanned herself muttering 'Classic, just classic'.

Sophie followed them through a hall with a few prodigies hanging out.

"You still haven't told us the secret behind the Splotching incident" Keefe said, pressed on the subject.

"We were equally matched" Sophie said. "I won the first time because of the brain push"

Keefe smile faded and said "I looked up the Empathy block on my computer"

Sophie's mind went into crisis mode. She saw the alarm in Fitz eyes too.

_Peter_! Sophie whispered.

You have to release me first He answered.

"It says..." Keefe didn't get the chance to finish because Keals dropped everywhere around them brandishing their spiked chain balls and spears.

Biana screamed...

* * *

Biana's scream almost made Fitz's ears pop.

Prodigies ran everywhere, calling for help. Some fainted on the spot while some screamed. Hopefully, no one would become insane.

"What the..." Fitz heard Lady Alexine say as she passed through a wall. She screamed and fainted.

Fitz called for help using Telepathy. A few seconds later, Sir Tiergan, Dame Alina, Sir Caton and a few other teachers appeared. They drew out daggers and swords.

_Release me_! Saphrina yelled in his head.

_But_... Fitz said

_**NOW**_! Fitz released her. Her form shimmered and she turned into a Snow Coated Dragon. Fitz saw Sophie release Peter and he turned into a Rough-Skinned Land Serpent.

The teachers gasped and the Keals took the opportunity to attack.

"No!" Fitz heard Sophie yell. She flung out her hands and gusts of wind were expelled from her hands. The wind flung the Keals backwards into a wall.

Fitz, your fire Sophie transmitted. Fitz drew in a deep breath and looked at her trustingly.

Fitz felt heat building in my heart and he forced it too by hands. His hands burst into flames and he shot flaming balls of fire at the advancing Keals.

"Duck" Fitz yelled at his friends. They immediately started to kneel on the floor with their hands on their bowed heads.

"**SAPHRINA**" Fitz yelled while Sophie yelled "**PETER**"

Fitz's sword appeared and the surge of energy energized him. He slashed and pierced every Keal that was in his way. He willed fire to help him and his sword had fire lighting it like a torch.

Every Keal that touched his sword burst into flames immediately.

He risked looking sideways and saw Sophie encased in a miniature tornado with her whip in hand.

Keals were sucked into the tornado and turned to ashes. The battle seemed to last a few minutes but his energy never wavered, He kept on slashing at the advancing Keals until there were no more.

As he pierced the last one, he looked around. Most of the teachers looked horrible and Lady Galvin's cape was a mess. Lady Alexine was a bit dirty but her Phaser ability had helped her a lot. Dame Alina was covered in ashes. So were all the teachers and prodigies that had been present in the fight.

Elwin, a few other teachers and prodigies surged into the hall and checked everyone for wounds.

Saphrina and Peter returned to their normal selves. They were a bit dirty and had a few cuts. Otherwise, they were fine.

Fitz and Sophie had a few bruises and cuts but nothing fatal.

They walked to their friends who were in crouching positions.

"Sorry 'bout that" Fitz said helping Biana and Keefe stand up.

"Fire...tornado...maggots" Biana muttered under her breath.

Dex looked pretty shaken up like the others. He was hyperventilating.

"Elwin!" Sophie called. He placed an oxygen mask on him and his breathing steadied.

"What was that?" Dame Alina asked. "Who are they?" She pointed towards our Demons who were in a deep conversation.

Saphrina Fitz transmitted.

She walked with Peter to us and started explaining to Dame Alina.

"Why can't you erase their memories?" Sophie asked Peter.

"They have seen too much" He replied.

Fitz started feeling a little faint and he stumbled. Keefe caught him but his legs felt like jelly.

Fitz saw Biana holding up a translucent Sophie and he knew he looked the same.

_You might fade into mist_ Peter's voice echoed in his ears.

Fitz legs gave out and he collapsed onto the floor. An almost simultaneous thump told him Sophie had collapsed too.

His breathing became faint and he closed his eyes as the world swirled around him.

Fitz heard a faint shriek and pair of arms was carrying him somewhere. The noise grew fainter and Fitz blacked out for the second time.

* * *

Sophie felt like she was flying out of her body. Free like a bird but something in her heart told her she needed to return to land. A faint voice called from far away.

_Sophie...Sophie...Sophie_

_Sophie immediately recogniz_ed the voice. It was Peter's. She felt herself growing heavier.

Sophie's eyes fluttered open. Peter's face loomed above her. His face was a mask of worry.

"No magic unless needed" He said sternly. Sophie nodded weakly. Somewhere beside her, someone groaned. Sophie strained to look sideways since her neck felt stiff.

Fitz was just opening his eyes. Saphrina sat beside him.

"WhermIwhahapped?" He mumbled and looked at his Demon. "Saphrina?"

Saphrina did the last thing everyone expected. She bent down and kissed Fitz furiously on the lips. Fitz's eyes widened but he closed them again. They didn't part until Dame Alina cleared her throat.

Saphrina stood up and Fitz started blushing furiously. Keefe snickered somewhere behind Sophie and Dex looked relieved.

"Do you always say the same thing when you wake up after being knocked unconscious?" Sophie said, remembering the first time she had seen Fitz waking up after being slammed into a wall.

"Seriously, that's the first thing on my mind when i wake up." He replied. Sophie understood. Being the son of a high rank officer had it's risks. You never know if you had been kidnapped.

"Anyway," Dame Alina started, clearing her throat. "About this whole Demon and Dreamer thing-"

"You told them everything?" Fitz asked. Saphrina nodded and he sighed with relief. Sophie also felt relieved. She no longer had to keep a secret.

"You are so brave" Biana said, appearing beside her brother. Her face had wet streams as if she'd been crying. Which, she had.

"Yes," The headmistress continued "As far as i know, Sophie has the infinity of air and Fitz has fire"

They both nodded although Fitz looked a little uncomfortable.

"Foxfire will have combat training after school. We will win this war."

"What war?" Sophie asked, alarmed.

Peter and Saphrina shared a look. They were obviously transmitting.

"What war?" Fitz asked sitting up but wincing in pain. Sophie sat up to and she felt a little dizzy and she had a back cramp.

"The war between Keals and Elves" Saphrina said, supporting Fitz as he made himself comfortable. "The Elves agreed to help us preserve our species"

Sophie felt the urge to tug out an eyelash so she did. Beside her, Fitz raked a hand through his hair.

"When's the battle?" He asked, his tone turned deadly serious. Sophie made a mental note not to underestimate Fitz when he was under pressure. He looked like a soldier ready for battle.

"A month from now. Before the beginning of fall" Peter said, massaging Sophie's shoulders. "Everyone who is over the age of 15 will fight. You will join too Sophie"

Sophie nodded but Biana and Dex stood up.

"I demand to join this battle" Biana declared, warrior-like. Dex nodded in agreement. "We will fight alongside everyone else"

"You don't have enough-" Dame Alina started but was interrupted by the two Dreamers.

"I already taught Biana how to fight." Fitz said.

"Dex is a master Technopath" Sophie said.

Dame Alina closed her eyes in deep thought.

"Biana will play inside defense and Dex can work at the control panel. Nothing more" She finally said.

Sophie nodded in understanding. The less lives risked, the better.

"Training starts tomorrow after school. You say there's a safe place to practice?" Dame Alina said looking at the Demons.

They nodded.

"Keals won't be able to attack there."

"Then it's settled" The headmistress said.

Everyone nodded and light leaped home.

* * *

**Liked it? Review~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**KOTLC characters belong too Shannon! Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy**

* * *

The next day wasn't better than the last. All parents with prodigies above the age of 15 had been notified of the war. Of course, there was a wave of disagreement.

"You will not sacrifice my son!" A woman yelled

"This is unacceptable" A man bellowed.

Afterwards, the Council gave the prodigies a choice either to participate or hide. Most of them chose to hide but some chose to fight. Even the dwarfs and a few adults agreed to fight in war.

"What do you think we'll learn?" Keefe asked as him and Fitz wore combat clothes at the newly built combat building. He looked tired after fighting with his Dad. At last, he was able to participate.

"Probably those stars" Fitz replied "You're good at them"

Keefe snickered but looked a little thoughtful. "That wouldn't be too bad"

Fitz laughed and they entered the training arena. It was as wide as four football fields put together. Many people were there. Adults and kids alike were wielding weapons while being guided by a few glowing people.

_Who are they?_ Fitz asked Saphrina.

_Keepers of the stars. Friends of ours_ She replied.

Fitz nodded and released Saphrina. She appeared in combat clothes too.

"We have our own teachers. Yours are over there. Both of you" Saphrina said pointing towards a large space at the middle of the room. Fitz and Keefe nodded and walked there.

Two men were waiting for them. They shone an eerie yellow glow.

"I'm Clive" A man with red hair said. "Keefe's mentor"

"I'm Angelo" A man with black hair said. "Fitz's mentor"

The men guided both of them through warm ups. It involved bending down until your nose touched your legs, doing handstands and a lot more. After the warm ups, Fitz felt taller than before.

Both of them were brought to different training arenas. Angelo brought Fitz to a see through room with holes through all 6 walls.

"Stand in the middle" Angelo said, pointing at the place. "Use your senses to deflect"

Fitz opened the plastic door and went into the room. The walls were hard plastic so Angelo could see him.

Fitz heard the hum of a machine turned on. He closed his eyes and widened his senses. He didn't know how he did it. It was if it was long implanted in his brain, waiting for the right time to be used.

Fitz widened the range of his senses and concentrated on his surroundings.

He felt something at his back. His eyes snapped open and he spun to the left and crouched just as an object zoomed above his head and at the spot he had been standing. Fitz realized the objects were knives. His senses widened even more. He did somersaults and flips as more than one object came zooming towards him without stopping. Knives zoomed up from the holes at his feet and he rolled.

Crouch-back flip-roll-jump- roll Fitz thought as he dodged each knife.

A long sword came out of nowhere. Fitz ran to a wall, jumped, pushed himself of the wall, back flipped and caught the sword.

"Use it to destroy" Angelo said while taking notes.

Cannons appeared at the holes and shot flaming balls at him. Fitz used the sword as a baseball bat and started hitting the balls back to the cannons and exploding them in process.

The sword turned into a bow and a sheath full of arrows.

"Shoot" Angelo yelled as metal swordfishes flew from the holes.

Fitz let his instincts kick in and he managed to shoot every single one that shot of the holes. The holes closed and the bow and arrows disappeared.

"Doing great" Angelo Yelled, writing something on his board. "Take 5"

* * *

Sophie was practicing beside Keefe. Her mentor, Fiona, had her throwing water daggers at a bunch of fireballs which were being shot at her through a machine.

Sophie aimed and threw a dagger each second. A new dagger appeared in her other hand each time she threw one. Each fireball turned to ash at contact.

"How do you do that?" Keefe asked as he threw a poison tipped star at wooden poles. Some stars lay on the grown but most of them stuck on the poles. "Your hand is like a blur."

Sophie barely glanced his way and threw a dagger that hit two fireballs at once.

"Peter transferred his powers to me" Another dagger struck its target. Sophie stopped to wipe the beads of sweat from her forehead. "Your aim is good even without much training."

Keefe beamed.

"How's Fitz going?" Sophie asked, facing Keefe. Her hair was in a ponytail and she had strapped a band around her head to prevent sweat from falling down her face.

Keefe looked around until his eyes locked on something. Sophie watched as his eyes widened and his jaw fell open agape.

"There." He said, pointing towards a transparent box at the edge of the room.

Sophie turned and her jaw also fell open.

Fitz was busy dodging knives and daggers, running up walls and slicing things. His gorgeous teal eyes were alert and he seemed to be working on pure instinct.

"Gosh, he's glowing" Keefe said, awed.

Sophie narrowed her eyes and realized he was right. Fitz was radiating a warm, red glow that turned from red, to orange, to yellow to gold. It was as if fire, heavenly fire was burning through his veins.

"Keep going!" Fiona's voice yelled at them. Sophie sighed and continued throwing. Suddenly, her dagger turned into a whip and the targets disappeared. Holes appeared before her. A glass wall separated her and Keefe.

"Destroy them" Fiona said simply.

Sophie's instincts turned on and she whipped each metal ball that launched out of the holes.

She twirled and ducked. Her body working like a machine. When no more metal balls appeared, she turned towards Keefe.

He gestured towards her. Sophie raised her arm and realized she was radiating a purple aura.

* * *

**Liked it? Review!**


End file.
